mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn Festival
The Autumn Festival is an event on the 20th day of Autumn. It is held on Peach Plaza between 10:00-17:00. It consists of three activities, namely autumn fesitval competition, portia cook off, and harvest pile. Autumn Festival Competition The goal is to have the heaviest vegetable. Special seeds can be bought from the travelling merchant. The vegetable can be placed on the stand between 10:00 and 13:00. The stands are located in front of the Mayor's office. Rewards are mailed upon the completion of the event. The Builder will receive a reward if they enter anything, even if they do not win. If they do not enter, they do not receive a reward. Apricot appears to be the only harvestable food that cannot be entered. Autumn Festival Competition - Not Placed.jpg|Letter Received for Not Placing Portia Cook Off The goal is to select the right ingredients to make the shown dish. A total of 3 dishes need to be prepared. The contest is in front of the A&G construction building and is between 14:00-17:00. After selecting the ingredients the dish is prepared. The ingredients are supplied by the town and do not have to be in the player's inventory. The reward is 2 relationship points with all NPC per successful dish. During the cook off dishes completed by the competitors are placed on the table in front of the cook off contest area. These dishes can be eaten or taken. Rewards are mailed upon the completion of the event. The Builder will receive a reward if they attempt any dishes, even if they file the recipes. If they do not try, they do not receive a reward. Harvest Pile Behind the cook off contest area is a harvest pile. Produce can be donated here for points. These produce have to be owned by the player but do not have to be in the player's inventory. A total of 20 items can be donated for a maximum score of 500 points. Donations from NPC also count to the total point score. A minimum donation is required to receive reward. At 14:00 relationship is increased with all NPC based on the points obtained. There is no reward for 100 points, despite it being marked as significant. Earning 300 or more points increases the Builder's relationship with everyone by +4 and 500 points increases their relationship by +5. There is no additional reward for points above 500. Produce= |-| Meat= |-| Gathered= |-| Other Ingredients= |-| Fish= |-| Emp Fish= Notes *Completing 1 dish in the Portia Cook Off is worth more then completing 2. This is likely a bug. *Despite being marked as a point of significance, 100 points at the Harvest Pile has no reward. Gallery Autumn Festival Peach Plaza.png|Peach Plaza Decorated for the Autumn Festival Autumn Festival Commerce Guild and Winner's Podium.png|The Commerce Guild and Winner's Podium Autumn Festival Cooking Competition and Harvest Pile.png|The Cooking Competition and Harvest Pile Portia Cookoff - 3 Dishes.jpg|Letter Received for 3 Successful Dishes at the Portia Cook Off